


Just Hold Me...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, acting strange, doctor being strange, wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor out of the blue comes to Chloe's apartment, but she is slightly worried when all he wants is attention and cuddles which isn't what he is usually like, Chloe digs to find out what is wrong, but he refuses to talk about it and just keeps mumbling and cuddling. Everytime she leaves him though, he panics, like a full on panic attack. Will Chloe find out the truth or will it be hidden for the rest of time?





	Just Hold Me...

Chloe is settling on the sofa for the evening to watch a film after a busy day at work. She was tired, wanted to watch a film, and then go to bed. But she thought all of that would be disrupted when of all of a sudden she hears the thud of the TARDIS landing in her bedroom. 

She sighs. "What is he doing here..." she grumbles as she stands up and then heads toward her bedroom to discover what is going on. 

She walks into her bedroom and finds the TARDIS parked in the middle of her bedroom like usual. She stands there for a couple minutes before the Doctor appears at the now opened doors of the TARDIS. As soon as he spots Chloe, he runs to her, checks her over before pulling her into his arms. Chloe is kind of shocked. The Doctor was never like this, he hated any form of physical contact after his recent regeneration, but for some reason he was hugging her and she intended on finding out why. 

"Doctor..." she said trying to pull out of his arms but his arms held her tighter. 

"Sssh" he warned, "Just hold me... please... please Chloe." he pleaded, practically begging. 

"Come sit down Doctor." she said, his grip ceasing, before she put an arm around the small of his back and guiding him to the sofa. 

They sit down on the sofa, and the Doctor clings to her, without giving a sign of ever letting go. Chloe sits there, looking at the Doctor, practically sitting in her lap. Chloe had never seen her Time-Lord like this before, and she wanted to know what happened and tried as hard as she could to get the smallest answer as to why he was being the way he was.

"So, Doctor, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Chloe said. 

"Chloe, I just asked you to simply hold me... so please just do as your told. Just once. Please." 

"Alright Doctor." Chloe said giving up, knowing the Time-Lord wasn't going to give up to whatever this "thing" he was going through anytime soon.

A little while later, Chloe can hear sniffles. She looks over to him beside her, his head on her shoulder, his arms around her waist, his eyes on the TV but Chloe notices something. He's crying. Her big bad Time-Lord was crying. Now, what is going on? She has never seen him this bad, eyes red and puffy and his face wet from the tears. 

"Doctor are you crying?" She asks pulling him up so he's facing her. 

"What! Me, crying! I don't cry. I'm tough, I am not a baby" The Doctor retorted before quickly hiding his face in his hands. 

She places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him towards her chest again and this time just actually holds him to her chest and runs her fingers through his silver hair. He settles a bit, but still the occasional sniffle came from him as he shook in her arms. 

"Doctor, I don't know what's going on in that big Time Lord mind of yours. But whatever it is, I am here for you, I just want you to know and understand that. Your my best friend Doctor and I will always be here for you no matter what, I promise you that." Chloe said softly, running her finger through his hair still. 

He starts to softly cry again, but he felt more secure and safe this time. He was happy he wasn't alone. 

"Hey now, shh, it's alright." she coaxed softly, and run her hand first through his hair and then up and down his back. 

Chloe still had no idea what was going on but didn't mind being there to comfort him. She tried to comfort him as much as she possibly could. Chloe settled him plenty to the point he was quiet. 

"Doctor, I am going to make you some tea." Chloe said before helping him up from her chest and he leans straight against the back of the sofa before nodding his head weakly, and Chloe gets up and heads to the kitchen.

She returns a few minutes later with two cups of tea. She hands him one before settling down on the sofa again beside him noticing he had been panicking a few seconds ago but he seemed to be okay again once she returned. 

"Thank you" he said softly taking a quick sip. 

"So Doctor, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Chloe asks. 

"Not really. I'll tell you over time but for now, I just need your tea and comfort okay. No questions please." The Doctor said, a little upset again now. 

"Okay I understand." Chloe replied. 

The Doctor finishes his tea and adjusts himself in an almost laying down position, his head propped up on Chloe's shoulder. 

"Comfy there Doctor...?" Chloe asks. 

"Mmm-hmm" he mumbles. 

Chloe giggles as she watches him begin to fall asleep. She almost wants to wake him and ask him if he would rather come to bed and stay for the night or just stay on the sofa with him. She decides to stay on the sofa with him for a little while, and just watch a bit of television while he slept soundly on her shoulder. After a while, Chloe began to fall asleep too, so she decided it was time for bed too. She gently shakes the Doctor's shoulder. 

"Hmm, don't let go..." he mumbled sleepily. 

"I am not letting go. I'm just taking you to bed. Come on, up you get." she said to him putting an arm under his chest and pull him up to her eye level. 

"Where are we.... going?" he mumbles still half asleep. 

"Bed." Chloe replied earning nothing but a grumble from the Doctor. 

He nods his head, allowing Chloe to help him up from the sofa until he's standing up beside her. He's a little wobbly on his feet due to just waking up but Chloe balances him as she guides him down the hall until they reach Chloe's bedroom. Chloe changes into her pyjamas, before helping the Time-Lord shed of his normal attire he ran the universe with. She helped him remove his scarf, waistcoat and coat and then followed by his slacks all while he was fighting with her to not have to remove himself from her soft hold.

"Chloe what are you doing?" he mumbles hesitantly slightly more awake now. 

"Just helping you get ready for bed... you need to rest Doctor. When you wake up tomorrow, whatever you went through tonight will hopefully be better." Chloe said quietly before resting her hand on his back, that he had missed so much as he felt rested and sleepy again as soon as she had restored her hold on him. He needed her more than anything right now and this was just what he needed. Attention that meant more to him than almost anything in the entire universe, his companion. Chloe lead him to the side of the bed, and guided him down until he was laid on the mattress and had the blanket covering him. He mumbles sleepily but as soon as Chloe takes herself from his side to get into bed herself, he freaks out again. Something serious must have happened for him to be acting this way. 

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" he cried out, his breathing became heavy, like a panic attack was coming on. 

"Doctor, hey, shh, it's okay. I haven't left you. I am right here." she said placing a hand on his head, softly running her fingers through his silver hair once again. He seemed to settle immediately. 

She gently crawled into bed, and the Doctor immediately put himself in her pre-offered arms, and laid there and snuggled into her shoulder. Now this wasn't something that the Doctor ever did, so why was he doing it now... more importantly, what has occurred for him to be this way? Chloe wondered whether she will ever find out or not. But for now, she didn't care, she wanted to protect her Time-Lord from whatever bothered him at this moment in time and if she had to hold him so be it. She looked down at him, ran a finger through his hair again, and the smallest grunt and snore told her that he had fallen asleep. 

"Goodnight Doctor..." she whispered, tightening her grip around him and holding him close. 

Looks like her Time-Lord isn't as tough as he thinks.... everyone has bad days and his just happened to be today. 

 

The End


End file.
